Pleasant Surprise
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: G!p Chaubrey in which Aubrey has to sleep in Chloe's bed and in the morning Aubrey notices some morning wood. This is early on in their relationship so Aubrey did not know. But she accepts it and they have really hot first time sex.


Aubrey was drunk. It's not like Aubrey never drank, but it was the night after finals and the blonde had decided to really let loose. Chloe, being the good girlfriend that she was had stopped drinking early in the night when she was how hard Aubrey was going. It was a good thing too, because Aubrey was merely moving her legs while Chloe supported the rest of her weight. Chloe had planned on taking Aubrey back to the blonde's dorm room, helping her get ready for bed, and tucking her in.

"Chloe! Don't take me back to my room. You know Jenna is a total bitch about partying and stuff. She's just gonna wake up extra early and blast her music in the morning for revenge to make my hang over that much worse! Plus I wanna spend time with you tomorrow before I leave on Sunday."

Chloe carefully considered Aubrey's proposition. The blonde's roommate probably wouldn't be too happy to just have her drunk roommate handed over and be expected to take care of her on top of the fact that Aubrey would be leaving on Sunday to spend Winter Break with her family. All of these factors made Chloe give in and started to walk to her apartment instead.

When the girls arrived, Chloe led Aubrey into the bathroom and took out a fresh toothbrush from her medicine cabinet and helped the blonde brush her teeth. After taking care of Aubrey's oral hygene, Chloe dug through her drawers and found a large t-shirt that could serve for pajamas for the night. After Chloe very awkwardly helped the blonde change, she helped her into bed and tucked her in before attempting to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, confusion evident in her tone.

Chloe turned around and smiled at Aubrey, "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't be silly Chloe, this is your bed and you're my girlfriend. You should sleep with me."

"Bree, you're drunk, it wouldn't be right."

Aubrey just frowned, "Come on Chloe, you're not going to take advantage of me. Besides, I'll probably just cuddle up with you on the couch in the middle of the night."

Chloe let out a sigh of defeat and climbed into the bed, turned off the lamp, and cuddled up next Aubrey. The blonde let out a content sigh as she felt Chloe's body meld into hers and an arm wrap around her waist. In a matter of minutes both girls were fast asleep.

Aubrey was awoken slowly by something poking her in her lower back. Still half asleep, she reached behind her back and grabbed what was poking her. When she heard a sleepy groan escape Chloe's throat when she moved her fist down. Concerned, Aubrey asked, "Chloe? Are you ok?"

When Aubrey turned around, she was greeted with the sight of a bulge coming out of Chloe's boxers. Unable to think of anything else to do, Aubrey reached her hand forward and grabbed the hard on to make sure that it was real and not a strap on. When her hand reached the dick, Chloe's hips jolted forward for more contact as a whine escaped her throats. "Chloe. Chloe, wake up."

"Mmmm, Aubrey? What time is it?"

"Um… I'm not entirely sure. But we have to talk about something, like right now."

"What's so important that it couldn't have waiting for me to wake up on my own?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the morning wood coming out of your boxers."

Chloe jolted out of bed and grabbed a pillow to put over her erection, "It's not what it looks like. I, um, like to drag with a strap on sometimes. It's just really realistic."

Aubrey just cocked her eyebrow at the flustered red head in front of her, "Come on Chloe, you don't expect me to believe that do you? I may be a lesbian, but I know a boner when I see one."

Chloe just let her head hang and removed the pillow. "Go ahead. Call me a freak and break up with me. I'm used to it. It'll just be hard this time because I really liked you…"

"Chloe sit down."

The red head obeyed. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. When she pulled away she looked Chloe directly in the eye, "Chloe, we've been friends since we made the Bellas four months ago and we've been dating for two months. When we first met I knew that we had a special connection, it's not something that I intend to lose because you have a penis. That being said, I think that I would be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't help you out with your not so little problem."

Aubrey looked up at Chloe and winked before sinking to her knees in between the red head's legs and slowly taking Chloe's length into her mouth. Chloe's eyes snapped shut and her hips jerked forward, making Chloe's head come in contact with the back of Aubrey's throat, resulting in the blonde gagging slightly but not pulling back. After another minute, Aubrey removed her mouth from Chloe's dick and straddled the red head, slowly impaling herself with Chloe's length. After she had adjusted, Aubrey started sliding up and down on Chloe. When Chloe's brain finally caught up with what was happening she started thrusting frantically and slowly snaked her hand between their bodies and started rubbing circles on Aubrey's clit. Aubrey tossed her head back in pleasure, "Yes Chloe! Right there!"

Chloe let out a grunt of acknowledgement as she used her other hand to tweak and pull on Aubrey's nipples, making her moan loudly. Aubrey was close and Chloe knew it when the blonde's rhythm started to falter and her walls were starting to clench the red head's dick harder. After a few more thrusts and flicks, Aubrey screamed Chloe's name as her orgasm took over her. Taking the moment of weakness as an opportunity, Chloe flipped their positions, resting her weight on her left arm as she used all of her strength to help Aubrey ride out her orgasm and achieve her own.

When she was starting to recover from her high, Aubrey noticed that Chloe still hadn't come. Struck with an idea, the blonde brought her right hand down to Chloe's balls and squeezed them lightly before rolling them between her fingers. The new feeling was driving Chloe insane and resulted in her cumming inside of Aubrey in a matter of seconds. Unable to support her weight anymore Chloe collapsed on to Aubrey as she waited to come down from her orgasm.

When she had finally recovered, Chloe pulled out of Aubrey, whining at the lost of contact, but didn't roll off. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and tucked loose red hairs behind her ears. "So, that was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had."

"My pleasure," a still panting Chloe muttered out.

"Now what do you say you get off me so I can make us breakfast and we can start enjoying out last day together."

Chloe just smirked down at Aubrey, "Not a chance," Chloe leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Aubrey to accept that it would be a couple of hours before breakfast was suggested again.


End file.
